This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the subject matter described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, not as admissions of prior art.
Embedded applications using programmable devices such as microcontrollers require software to operate. Software (SW) and the intellectual property (IP) behind it is part of the whole solution and collectively represent a monetary value that may need to be protected. The interest to protect this IP may come from the implementer of a device or from a third party software vendor that sells a particular IP.
Conventional solutions rely on “fusing” or laser cutting of circuit traces to protect software IP in particular memory areas from unauthorized access. Other solutions use an authentication process with simple keys or sometimes rolling keys that allows access only after a successful authentication.